


Changeling or Demon

by Missy



Category: Calvin & Hobbes
Genre: Babysitting, Date Night, Dating, F/M, Humor, Slice of Life, Yuletide Madness, Yuletide Treat, necking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 13:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16556816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Calvin's mother and father go out for a date together.  When Calvin appears to be behaving far too couthly, they start worrying about him.  Can they have a good night out together without meeting with disaster?





	Changeling or Demon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaz_shirakawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaz_shirakawa/gifts).



• “This is the third time you’ve checked your phone.”  
•  
He tapped the face of it as they settled down to dinner. “I need to make sure it’s still synchronized after our jog through the rain. It’s not made to be dunked like that.”

“It wasn’t raining that much,” she said, scanning the menu. “What do you feel like having?”

“Oh, a burger…a meatloaf…a little necking with you…”

She poked his side. “Dear, read the menu.”

*** 

Their pasta was almost gone when he got up to call home. Shaking his head, he returned to the table several minutes later. “How’s Calvin?” she asked.

He sat down. “You won’t believe it! Rosalyn said he actually read his book and went to bed.”

She looked up at him, one eyebrow raised. “There has to be something wrong with him.”

“I’ll call the doctor tomorrow,” he said. “Right now, let’s finish our linguini.” 

 

*** 

The movie they’d picked was a foreign film in a language she understood and he’d studied for a week in college. Fortunately it was subtitled. He cried and she laughed.

“Crying builds character too,” he said, wiping his eyes as they entered the lobby together. “And you shouldn’t laugh at a man wearing glasses.”

“Who made up that rule?” she asked.

“A wise philosopher named Benicetomeiclese,” he said, and kissed her cheek.

 

*** 

She pulled her turtleneck a little higher and he brushed back his hair as they entered the house. Rosalyn took her money and didn’t even ask for any extra up front.

“I’ve learned the secret to handling Calvin,” she bragged. “Dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets and green applesauce. He spent dinner drowning them.”

Calvin’s mother raised an eyebrow. “I thought I hid that stuff. It looks like nuclear waste.”

“I thought I ate it all,” his father said. 

“His homework?” asked Calvin’s mother.

She shrugged. “He has to give a speech about someone he admires. I suggested Balzac, but he went with his father, and finished that before he went to bed.”

Calvin's father straightened his tie and smirked. “Well!”

Rosalyn gathered up her books. “He was downright tolerable tonight. Mind driving me home?”

Calvin’s mother said, “of course not. Let’s just check in on Calvin first.”

 

***

When they cracked open the door to their son’s room, he was flat on his back, his mouth wide open, a comic book draped over his chest and Hobbes hanging from one dangling arm. He looked almost cherubic, minus the drool dripping from the corner of his mouth.

“Changeling or demon?” his father asked.

“Changeling. A demon would have killed us by now,” she said, and shut the door.


End file.
